1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus with the sheet feeding device.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus to form an image on a recording sheet is often provided with a mechanism to prevent a sheet feeding device thereof from being overloaded with an excessive amount of recording sheets. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H06-191655 discloses an image forming apparatus having a sheet feeding cassette with an intercepting member, which can be rotated about a front edge of the cassette so that the intercepting member restricts the excessive amount of sheets from being loaded in the cassette. According to the disclosure, when the excessive amount of sheets is set in the cassette, the intercepting member is uplifted and rotated by the stack of sheets; therefore, the sheet feeding device interferes with the intercepting member so that the cassette with the excessive amount of sheets is not set in the sheet feeding device of the image forming apparatus.